


Holding Hands

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto goes to an amusement park for the first time.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> sorakou asked: For the prompt thingy, how about promnis + the boys finding out Prompto has never been to an amusement park (he discovers he's really scared of roller coaster and the haunted house.)

It was, of course, Gladio’s idea to go into the haunted house. He even convinced Prompto to give it a try by saying, “They’re part of the amusement park experience. You’ve never been to one, so you’ve  _got_  to go now.” **  
**

Prompto agreed, so they all filed into the haunted house.

Ignis would say he was surprised when Prompto’s hand grips his tightly not five minutes in, but that would be lying.

He also would be lying if he was surprised by Prompto’s shriek the first time a prop touches his leg.

“Whoo,” Prompto says, when they’re out of there. “That was… something.”

“How do you take a behemoth head on,” Gladio asks, “and freak out in a little haunted house?”

“It’s scary!” Prompto says. “A behemoth isn’t scary!” Which is blatantly untrue, but Ignis supposes Prompto doesn’t feel fear when it’s most appropriate.

“Let’s try a roller coaster,” Noctis suggests. “Those are  _awesome_. You’ll love ‘em, Prom.”

Prompto does love them, but he screams the entire time into Ignis’ ear.

He  _also_  clutches Iggy’s hand the entire time, which more than makes up for it.


End file.
